Bagong Kapinoy ngayong 2013
June 10, 2013 Bagong Kapinoy ngayon? Simula ngayong 2013, dahil mo ang mapapanood mo sa TV. Dahil sa IBC maging 53 taon, mas tayo'y mga Kapinoy ang mga pagpipiliang bagong programa. Bago, di gaya-gaya at tunay na samahan! IBC-13 paints the town of red (sports), green (entertainment) and blue (news and current affairs) with its surge of exciting new programs that offer more entertainment, more star-studded drama of teleseryes, teen drama anthologies, asianovelas and telenovelas, more laucheter of sitcoms and gag shows, more animes, more news and information, more public service, more reality, more kiddies, more prizes and more action-packed sports fans that will definitely make viewers want to be a certified Kapinoy! There’s more to see on IBC-13 now that the Kapinoy Network beefs up its programming grid with a notable lineup of new primetime, afternoon, morning and weekend offerings. :K-POP STAR HUNT :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 5:30 pm :COOLTURA :Saturday @ 8:30 am :Hosted by: Pat Natividad :LUNCH BREAK :Monday to Saturday @ 12:00 nn :Hosted by: Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Sam Y.G., with co-hosts Regine Angeles, Chubi del Rosario, Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante :FLOWER BOYS NEXT DOOR :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 4:30 pm :Starring: Park Shin-hye, Yoon Shi-yoon and Kim Ji-hoon :ONCE UPON A LOVE :Monday to Friday @ 2:30 pm :Starring: Sunny Wang and Cheryl Yang :AMOR BRAVIO :Monday to Friday @ 10:00 pm :Starring: Silvia Navarro and Cristian de la Fuente :I NEED ROMANCE :Monday to Friday @ 10:30 pm :Starring: Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok :INUYASHA :Monday to Friday @ 9:30 am :ASTRO BOY :Monday to Friday @ 10:00 am :Voice of: Robi Domingo as Astro Boy :CYBORG KUROCHAN :Monday to Friday @ 1-:30 am :Voice of: Coco Martin as Kurochan :KIRARIN :Monday to Friday @ 11:00 am :SHOWBIZ STAR :Saturday 2:30 pm :Hosted by: Dolly Anne Carvajal :KAPINOYLAND :Monday to Friday @ 3:00 pm :Starring: Mr. Kapinoy with Baby Kapinoy along with Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy, Ms. Lola Pinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlag and Baby Kapinoy :EXPRESS BALITA :Monday to Friday @ 6:30 pm :Anchored by: Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar :WHATTABOYS :Saturday @ 9:00 pm :Starring: AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla :With: Ingrid dela Paz, Mon Castro, Cacai Bautista, Hans Mortel, Raven Villanueva, Red Sternberg, Bianca Casado, Jao Mapa, Sofia Andres, Tutti Caringal and Danielle Castaño :T.O.D.A.S. :Saturday @ 9:45 pm :Starring: Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Carlos Agasssi :NEWS TEAM 13 :Monday to Friday @ 11:00 pm :Anchored by: Jay Sonza :LINAWIN NATIN :Monday @ 11:30 pm :Hosted by: Jarius Bondoc :GOOD TAKE :Tuesday @ 11:30 pm :Cathy Eigenmann :SNOOKY :Wednesday @ 11:30 pm :Hosted by: Snooky Serna-Go :REPORT KAY BOSS! :Thursday @ 11:30pm :Hosted by: Carla Lizardo :BITAG :Friday @ 11:30 pm :Hosted by: Ben Tulfo :JOEY & EYSI :Monday to Friday 7:30 am :Hosted by: Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas :CHINATOWN TV :Sundays @ 9:00 am :Hosted by: Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Velantin :MY FAMILY XYRIEL :Monday to Friday @ 9:00 pm :Starring: Xyriel Manabat with Andrei Felix and Maricar Reyes :WINX CLUB :Monday to Friday @ 4:00 pm :Starring: Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom :SAFE IN THE ARMS OF LOVE :Monday to Friday @ 9:30 pm :Starring: Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo :DEAR HEART :Satruday @ 8:00 pm :Starring: Nadine Lustre :PBA :Wednesday and Friday @ 4:30 - 6:30 pm and 7:00 - 9:00 pm :Saturday @ 4:00 - 6:00 pm :Sunday @ 3:00 - 7:00 pm :PBA Stars: James Yap :NBA :Saturday and Sunday @ 10:00 am :NBA Stars: Michael Jordan, Kobe Bryant and LeBron James :THE MAIN EVENT :Sunday @ 12:00 nn :Boxing: Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Erik Morales and Manny Pacquiao :ONE FC :Sunday @ 9:00 pm :Asian Fighters: Honorio Banario, Eduard Folayang and Kevin Belingon :THE WEAKEST LINK :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday @ 8:00 pm :Hosted by: Richard Yap as Sir Chief :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? :Saturday 6:00 pm and Sunday @ 7:00 pm :Hosted by: Drew Arellano :BORN TO BE A STAR :Sunday @ 8:00 pm :Hosted by: Anja Aguilar NEW PROGRAM SCHEDULE :MONDAY TO FRIDAY :04:00am: The Gospel of the Kingdom :05:00am: Happy Morning Yehey :07:30am: Joey & Teysi :08:30am: Barney & Friends :09:00am: Sesame Street :09:30am: InuYasha :10:00am: Astro Boy :10:30am: Cyborg Kurochan :11:00am: Kirarin Revolution :11:30am: T.O.D.A.S. Kids :12:00nn: Lunch Break :02:30pm: Once Upon a Love :03:00pm: KapinoyLand :03:30pm: Pop Pixie :04:00pm: Winx Club :04:30pm: Flower Boys Next Door (M/T/Th); PBA (W/F) :05:30pm: K-POP Star Hunt (M/T/Th) :06:30pm: Express Balita :07:00pm: 2NE1-TV (M/Th); Iskul Bukol (rerun) (T); PBA (W/F) :08:00pm: The Weakest Link (M/T/Th) :09:00pm: My Family Xyriel :09:30pm: Safe in the Arms of Love :10:00pm: Amor Bravio :10:30pm: I Need Romance :11:00pm: News Team 13 :11:30pm: Linawin Natin (M) :11:30pm: Good Take (T) :11:30pm: Snooky (W) :11:30pm: Report Kay Boss! (Th) :11:30pm: Bitag (F) :12:00mn: Noel @ Late Night (T) :12:30am: Noel @ Late Night (M/W/Th/F) :12:30am: Home Shopping Network (M/W/Th/F) :01:00am: Home Shopping Network (T) :SATURDAY :04:30am: Pasugo :05:30am: El Shaddai :07:00am: Health Line :07:30am: Star Wars: The Clone Wars :08:00am: Grossology :08:30am: Cooltura :09:00am: Tukaan :10:00am: NBA :12:00pm: Lunch Break :02:30pm: Showbiz Star :03:30pm: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :03:45pm: Biyaheng Langit :04:00pm: PBA :06:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :07:00pm: DMZ-TV :08:00pm: Dear Heart :09:00pm: Whattaboys :09:45pm: T.O.D.A.S. :10:45pm: Express Balita Weekend :11:15pm: Kapinoy Cinema :01:00am: Home Shopping Network :SUNDAY :04:30am: Jesus Miracle Crusade :06:00am: Kerygma TV :07:00am: Family TV Mass :08:00am: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :08:30am: Sofia the First :09:00am: Chinatown TV :10:00am: NBA :12:00nn: The Main Event (VIVA Sports) :01:00pm: It's Partyyime :03:00pm: PBA :07:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :08:00pm: Born to be a Star :09:00pm: ONE FC :10:00pm: Express Balita Weekend :10:30pm: Sunday Sinemaks :12:30am: El Shaddai Manood mo ang Kapinoy mo! Sa IBC, Kapinoy Ako! 'Kapinoy Ako by Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 Head' Eric Canoy, IBC Chairman; Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO; Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 Head of The Kapinoy Network; and Freddie M. Garcia, IBC Vice-Chairman. :The two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA cater in the mass-based market are force-feeding viewers of programs from TV soap operas like teleserye, asianovelas and telenovelas, animes, comedy like gag shows and sitcoms, showbiz-oriented talk shows, reality shows and musical variety shows. Following the television programming schedule with the best, the biggest and the brightest stars of the other networks. :Sequestered television and radio station IBC is now offers a Kapinoy programming innovations across the board manages to the network battle despite the dominated by the leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. :For the masa-based media who fel the need to against the establishment, IBC is new and homegrown in the tradition, vital as The Kapinoy Network has attitude to make presence felt in the television industry. :It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. :For the home of the shows, stars and radio are the routine and ordinary. IBC repreents a programming innovation. Out-of-the-box in the programming innovations, IBC is now bringing the block-time agreement deal in partnership with Viva Entewrtainment on primetime TV. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4), we also gained more viewers. :The new mambers of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), which is the radio and TV colonglomerate as the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). :For the dreamers, shine and achievers, who aspire for better things and better days, IBC is going for high-quality, world-class, top-rating and award-winning Kapinoy programs on exellence, the most interesting, the most engaging, the best from here and abroad, and around the world. :For all those who believe they're unique, IBC is different, like you. (for advertisers and agencies, IBC had proposes to deliver a new set of the new Pinoy hat reaching the top.) :Think of us at IBC-13 as your Kapinoy. Dahil Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. '1 billion pesos to provatize and buying Viva for IBC' Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Vice-President; Maria Ressa, Head of IBC News and Current Affairs; Tessie Taylor, IBC Sales and Marketing Department; Koy Reboroso, The Administrative Services and Human Recourses Manager of IBC; Dave Fugoso, Finance Manager; Marlon Gregory Pena, Head of IBC Regional in Provincial Network Operations; and Jose Javier, Head of IBC Entertainment. :In the first of February 1975, the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation was born, a network-owns of the Roberto Benedicto in built itself up beyond television. :Since the number 1 are IBC and RPN since the 70s, 80s and 80s in the original on television. Since then, IBC-13 is now on number 3 position while RPN-9 turn a partnership in Solar Entertainment Corporation through ETC which is aired via cable on free TV channel 19. :IBC's Board of Directors and new management team, led by Engineering Development and Operations Division, is laying the groundwork for a strong competition, the number 3 television station along a privatization plan expected to be buying Viva Entertainment over a billion pesos through the government PCGG. :The company is primarily involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. :Boots Anson-Roa, who is also the vice-chairman of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), in a recent KBP meeting in The Kapinoy Network's Channel 13 and it helps that the IBC-13 president and CEO of the network is also her broadcaster as the No.3 in the chart on the new primetime programs. :The company produces a wide variety of engaging, complements The Kapinoy Network’s mass-based and homegrown programming through its airing of world-class entertainment and sports programs in poineer in and various genres and balanced, credible news and current affaitrs programs that are aired on free-to-air television via its Very High Frequency (VHF) TV network, along with a regional network of TV stations nationwide. :The company’s VHF television network, anchored by Channel 13, its flagship station in Mega Manila, and several owned and operated television stations and affiliated stations throughout the country, is the highest-rating and most expansive television network in the country. :NET INCOME :The Kapinoy Network is now supplements its monthly income, net profit and net income with its earnings from Viva and other block-timers, appointed by president Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in PNoy administration. :The network registered a revenue of P2 billion as of 2012 last year. The network has been able to remit some eperating income P100 billion and net income of P1.1 billion to its employees has business interests in content development and production, merchandising and licensing, cable and satellite television services, mobile and online multimedia services, video and audio post production, overseas telecommunication services, money remittance, cargo forwarding, property management services, all of which complement and enhance the company’s strength in content production and distribution. :The Kapinoy Network largely pertains to its phenomenal growth, the network sales increased by the 30% while airtiem sales to blockimers mose by 130%. :SIGNAL IMPROVEMENT :The multibillion-peso state-of-the-art facility designed to the new headquarters studios IBC Broadcast Center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines with its offices, studios, radio booths, news headquarters and dish satellite from DOMSAT to convert its satellite transmission. :Top priority is optimum coverage and TV signal reception. To achieve this, IBC will now boost its world-class transmitter power at 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City sitting on a 500-foot tower and improve its antenna to maximize signal strengths in Mega Manilar facility for the sequestered TV-radio network IBC, IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ. It will also upgrade transmission power in Baguio, Iloilo, Davao, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro, Roxas, Basey, Samar, Bacolod, Guimaras, Naga, Legaspi, Laoag, Tuguegarao, Zamboanga, General Santos and Puerto Princesa. :IBC will also established new sites. Currently, it has 30 TV stations. More IBC-owned provincial stations will be established countrywide and worldwide. :AWARDS :IBC-13 winner as the Best TV Station at the PMPC Star Awards for Television at the time of winners are the two networks ABS-CBN and GMA are in the same winners at the Best TV Station, also IBC winners as the Best Television Station at the KBP Golden Dove Awards, the Anak TV Seal Awards, also in the earners as The Best TV Station of the Year of the Gawad Tanglaw Awards, the Catholic Mass Media Awards, the USTv Students’ Choice Awards, the NWSSUS tudents’ Choice Awards for Radio and TV and the Gandingan: Isko’t Iska’t Broadcast Choice Awards along with three Hall of Fame awards. :PROGRAMMING :On the action-packed sports programming fans from Viva Sports provded to help The Kapinoy Network, with a 10-ball billiards, boxing, mixed martial arts (MMA) and wrestling are amond the sports that unveils the network of the 2 professional basketball leagues like PBA and NBA. :Recently, the established Kapinoy stars are Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Richard Yap, Jodi Sta. Maria, Anja Aguilar, Joey de Leon, Xyriel Manabat, Gerald Pesigan, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Robi Domingo, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Josh Padilla, Imee Hart, child star Abby Bautista, Nicole Andersson, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Cathy Eigenmann, Carlos Agassi, TJ Trinidad, Pat Natividad, Victor Anastacio, Aki Torio, Maxene Magalona, Smokey Manaloto, Candy Pangilinan, Drew Arellano, Cogie Domingo and female actress Nadia Montenegro to signed up them. :IBC-13 with Viva Entertainment unveils a new roster of new Kapinoy shows for morning, afternoon and primetime continues its plan to offer the innovative and creative programs in Philippine television. :In a press conference held recently for the network, IBC vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz gave a report on progressively become competition with other TV stations, especially on primetime and weekends. :NUMBER 3 IN RATINGS :Since 1977 to 1988, IBC reaching the number 1 television network of the 70s and 80s. IBC was being the number 1 TV network in these hit shows among them were Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, Eh Kasi Babae, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Tarzan, Goin' Bananas, Sharon, TODAS and Kulit Bulilit. :And now, IBC-13 is now being a strong number 3 and even number 2 in the television broadcasting field, in the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and Studio 23 will offering the other number 3 slot. :The Kapinoy Network recently more aggressive in surging ahead in the viewership ratings phenomenon. The block-timer agreement Viva Entertainment wil eventually now run for IBC-13 in which RPN-9 and IBC-13 fior the privatre sector through PCGG in the privatization. The network has confronted by IBC Channel 13's blocktimer Viva Television, which put out the high-rating game shows that copied by other networks. :IBC is the undisputed number 3 in viewership as the most-watched TV station in the country as IBC aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the television broadcasting industry because of the strong, stable and rival competition behind the coutnry's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA. :Channel 13's high-rating audience share in the Philipine masa-based market with 30% in viewership that surprising considering that the prime-time hours are airing Viva programs approved a programming schedule that would immediately air with the PBA and NBA games. The Philippine television network's transmission should always have to air during the prime-time slot, the company officials also revealed with a various new Kapinoy programs that aims to increase viewership. :At present, IBC-13 reaching the number 3 position in the TV industry behind ABS-CBN and GMA, based on surveys of AGB Nielsen Media Research Philippines and TNS Philippines/Kantar Media started to hit the trend-setting in its programming. :IBC's block-timer with Viva Entertainment with its Kapinoy programs like PBA and NBA games, and recently with the hits of Kapinoy programs like My Family Xyriel, T.O.D.A.S., Safe in the Arms of Love, Dear Heart, ONE FC, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star are the huge hit shows that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the other number 3 slot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 in no time and eventually become number 2," they revealed a self-confessed TV fans. :AFFILIATIONS :Coverage is also augmented through affiliations. Adding to its thirteen stations nationwide. IBC recently addiliated with five provincial stations, enhancing its presence in Batangas, Bicol reagon, Agusan del Sur, Surigao del Sur, Butuan, Basey, Samar and Bohol. Moreover, in about 150 cable TV affiliates nationwide. :GLOBAL IBC :In development of IBC is set to the international channel Global IBC with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to telecast Kapinoy programs in America. Global IBC is also available in the US through DirecTV and Dish Network, Canada, Middle East, Guam, Hawaii, America, Africa, Malaysia, United States, the United Kingdom, Europe, Asia, Australia, Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan, Thailand, California, West Cost of USA, North America, New Zealand, North Africa, Indonesia, Singapore, South Korea, Spain, India, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Italy and Hong Kong. :RADIO :Meanwhile, IBC also in the AM radio news and public affairs band DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 stations in Mega Manila, along with its provincial radio stations are DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 864 kHz in Cebu and DXML kHz 1044 in Davao which is now simulcast over IBC's flagship news program Express Balita. :iDMZ 891 :IBC's FM radio stations iDMZ 891 is now the country's number 1 internet danze mix FM radio in the Philippines has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe, which will target the dance music song in an Asian market. Most upscale driver in the middle-class and upper-class of A-B-C markets with DZMZ 89.1 MHz in Mega Manila with DWMZ 85.1 in Baguio, DYNZ 89.2 MHz in Iloilo, DYMZ 89.8 MHz in Cebu and DXMZ 89.3 MHz in Davao nationwide. iDMZ 891's radio FM companion are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9. iDMZ 891 is the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. :NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS :To gain a new competitive advantage, IBC News and Current Affairs has converted from along production to digital technology enabling it to enjoy the unparalleled news gathering and production capabilities. IBC is now equipped with tape and digital disk-based cameras, which use an oplical disk for storage rather than tapes. IBC is in Korea, America, Mexico and Taiwan to use it in the region, and the first to use it in the Philippines. For the remote broadcast capabilities, IBC will be equipped with the ENG vans, OB vans, OB trucks and the Satellite News Gathering transmission as SNG vans for the live news and events coverage along with the portable antennas and SNG fly-aways. :Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization BBC World News, Bloomberg Television, CNBA Asia and FOX News Channel, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Canoy revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with afternoon and late night news programs. “We have the most news content because we believe in the face of a network will also a strong news and public affairs,” he said. :The wentire news process will be server-based thus every aspect will be fully automated and news will be gathered, stored, accessed, produced and delivered fast by a system that binds everything. All editing will be non-linear and file-based instead of tape based. :LOCAL PRODUCTION UPGRADES :This functionality iun news will also be translated to local production from Viva Communication,s Inc. has set a new trend in the television industry by being digital technology. To improve the quality of all the Kapinoy hit shows. IBC will be using the same cameras as those used by news as well as lipstick and hidden cameras where required. Post-production will use non-linear editing. Eventually, like news, it will have a fully integrated end-to-end system. There is an ongoing comprehensive training and certification program to train and retool end-users on new technologies. 'Homecoming Kapinoy: The IBC-13 53rd Anniversary Special' :Hosted by: :Eric Canoy :Boots Anson-Roa :Joey de Leon :Featuring the Family of Kapinoy Stars: :Victor Anastacio :Joy Viado :Ryan Agoncillo :Jodi Sta. Maria :Richard Yap as Sir Chief :Nicole Andersson :Josh Padilla :Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak :Ronnie Ricketts :Drew Arellano :Gee-Ann Abrahan :Andi Eigenmann :Joross Gamboa :Makisig Morales :Maui Taylor :Jay Sonza :Robi Domingo :Anja Aguilar :Diether Ocampo :Maxene Magalona :AJ Muhlach :Cristine Reyes :Cogie Domingo :Nadine Lustre :Carlos Agassi :Cathy Eigenmann :TJ Trinidad :Xyriel Manabat :Gerald Pesigan :Candy Pangilinan :Smokey Manaloto :Marlo Mortel :Dingdong Avanzado :Rachel Alejandro :Gino Padilla :Lani Misalucha :Joshua Cadelina :Paula Bianca :Aki Torio :Bianca Casado :Mario Maurer :Sofia Andres :Ella Cruz :DJ Durano :Snooky Serna-Go :Bobby Yan :Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico :Nora Aunor :Alfred Vargas :Imee Hart :Lucas Zamora :Abby Bautista :Biboy Ramirez :Kids of KapinoyLand :Mr. Kapinoy :Ms. TV :Radiogirl :Newspaperboy :Ms. Lola Pinoy :RemoteBoy :Manok :PinoyFlag :Baby Kapinoy :iDMZ DJs :The Return of Former IBC Talents and Stars: :Tito Sotto :Vic Sotto :Joey De Leon :Freddie Webb :Nova Villa :Richie da Horsie :Carmi Martin :Joe Quirino :Val Sotto :Maribeth Bichara :Jimmy Santos :Freida Fonda :Johnny Weismuller :Inday Badiday :Sharon Cuneta :Helen Gamboa :Jimmy Fabregas :Ces Quesada :Ronald Remy :Tess Limcaco :Tommy Oppus :Charito Solis :Alice Dixson :Imee Marcos :Martin Oppus :Judy Ann Santos :Maricel Soriano :Special Guests: :G-Force :Sam Concepcion :Jeffrey Hidalgo :Richard Poon :Angeline Quinto :Bryan Termulo :Princess Velasco :Randy Santiago :10:00pm-12:30am Saturday (June 30) :A 2-Hour Superspecial :From the Smart Araneta Coliseum :Directed by Mark Reyes